Meatball Head Without Her Meatballs
by Krissy420me
Summary: Serena and friends go out dancing, Serena drinks to much, Darien gives her a ride home,but he cant let her get in trouble with her parents so he lets her spend the night at his house!!!!!!!:)
1. chapter1

(This is my first fanfiction, so if it sucks please don't bother to even tell me! lol yeah everyone puts,"I don't own Salior moon"so i guess i should! Yeah i don't own Salior moon, this is just a fanfiction)   
  
  
  
It was a dark night, darker than most nights in California and pretty hot. There weren't many people out at 1:30 AM in a small town like this. It was past curfew there were a few under age kids running around, one girl that was out's name was Serena, she was 16, and had snuck out of her house.  
  
She was going to meet her friends Mina,Ami,Rei,and Lita. They were going to sneeak into a dance club for 18-21 year olds. They all had fake idee's, Serena's read she was 21, Lita's read 21 also, aswell as Rei's,Ami's read 20, and Mina's read 19. They were all meeting at a playground near all of there homes. Serena wanted to look older so she took out her pigtails and combed out her hair.Then she put her hair in about thirty thin long braids down to her butt, she had on a short, tight Fushia colored spaghetti strapped tanktop. To go with it she had on a short black mini skirt with small slits up the sides. She had on black knee-high platform boots to match it. and to top it off she had on a black chocker necklace, that looked like a barb wire. She put on long dark her dark long gray coat over it that tied in the middle and flared out enough to see her black boots and part of her skirt. The sleeves flared out a bit and covered half of her hands. She walked down four streets, shen she was half way down the fifth she freaked out and pulled out her pepper spray, soon she was running as fast as she could till she finally ended up at the playground. "Hey Serena your late!"Ami called to her from the other side of the playground.   
"Sorry"!Serena called back. Serena ran across to the other side of the playground. "ready to go"? she asked them as she walked past them happily.  
"Wow you look alot different with out your pig tails, Serena", Lita said smiling.  
"different how...different older or younger"?Serena asked as they walked away from the playground.  
"Different older, definatley",Ray exclaimed. She was wearing a short, dark blue tang top with a long black skirt, with a slit up to her thigh. It took them about twenty minute, to get to the club since they were all in heels. When they got there, there was a big crowd of people around the door waiting to get in. Serena and the rest of them pushed their way to th e fromt of the line.  
"Idee", the guy at the door asked. Serena handed hers to him smiling foolishly.  
"Go in",he then said. Serena smiled and did as she was told, she went in.  
"Idee", the guy asked Rei and Lita. THey handed them to him, he studied them then gave them back. He motioned them in without hesitation.  
"Idee", the guy then asked Amie and Mina. They handed them to him nervously. He studied them then handed them back.  
"You go in", the guy said to Mina, "you stay here", he said to Ami.  
"what's the problem", Ami asked.  
"Forget you fake idee little girly, this says your only sixteen, you not getting in", the guy said coldy.  
"Go in Mina, I can just chill out here, it doesn't bug me", Ami whispered to Mina.l  
"Are you sure", Mina whispered back.  
"yeah, I'm sure I don't mind, go ahead, i'm that not that much of a partier anyway",Ami replied.  
"Okay see ya later",Mina said as she walked into the dance club smiling. Mina, Serena,Rei and Lita got a table and sat down.  
"Where''s Ami",Serena said slightly dancing to the music.  
"She brang her real idee on accident, so she's going to chill outside", Mina shouted over the music that was blasting.  
"Oh... okay"Serena, yelled back.  
"So should we order something to drink" Lita said with a sly grin on her face.  
"Yeah i was thinking about something like margarita's", Serena replied giddy.  
"Let's get a waiter over here, ooh lookk at that one, he is totally fine",Lita said as she snapped her fingers at the waiter. He glanced over at them then quickly walked over to there table.  
"And what would you fine lady's want to drink" the cute waiter said grinning like a dumb ass.  
"Margarita for me",Lita said smiling.  
"I want a magarita too",Serena said ditsy.  
"Give me a margarita too",Rei said laughing.  
"And what would you like to drink",the waiter said giving Mina a sly smile.  
"Um just a coke",Mina said smiling.  
"Are you sure",the waiter said.  
"Yeah i'm only 19",Mina smiled.  
"Really you look older",the cute waiter said grinning.  
"Thanks",Mina said smiling.  
The waiter wrote down what they ordered, then gave Mina a grin and walked away, and behind the bar.  
"He was totally in to you, you should got for it",Lita blurted out loudly.  
"Shhhhhhhhhh",Mina said, indicating that the waiter was coming back with there drinks.  
"You, had 3 margarita's right",the waiter said.  
"Yeah"Serena laughed. The waiter set the drinks down in front of them and put Mina's drink in front of her.  
"Yours was easy to remember",he said to Mina."My names A.J, I'll be your waiter for the night, just call me if you need anything".Then he walked back to the bar. Serena sipped her drink as she looked around the club.There were people everywhere, dancing all over the place. The club had black lights everywhere, and glowing things. The music was blasting rap/alternative; there were three floors to the place to the place. The dance floor was on the first floor. You could probably see the whole first level from the third floor. The club was dark too with colored lights flashing all over the place.  
"So what do should we do first",Lita asked.  
"Dance",Rei said as a cute guy walked up to the table, she jumped out of her chair and grabbed the guy's hand. Then she pulled him on to the dance floor smiling.  
"Okay",Lita said giggling,"Hey why don't we all go out there and dance together",Lita giggled some more.  
"Okay that way the waiter can see me dance", Mina said, smiling weirdly.  
"Kay",Lita busted out laughing.  
"What about you Serena",Mina asked.  
"Actually I think I'm just going to sit here and pick out the cute guy's for a while",Serena lied with a smile.  
"Um okay",Lita said as her and Mina got up and danced there way to the dance floor.Serena was still a little bit bumbed out over her boyfriend breaking up with her. Serena watched while her friends danced, for a while, she was having fun sord of, but she was kinda bored. Till a guy about 21 approached her.  
"Having fun",the tall blond guy said to her as he stood in front of the table.  
"Not really, why",Serena blurted out accidently.  
"Just thought you might want some company, that's all",he said grinning.  
"I'm not here alone...my friends are out on the dance floor",Serena said as she motioned to the dance floor.  
"Oh okay I'll just go then",he said as he was about to walk away.  
"Wait...I didn't mean it that way, sit down"Serena said, wistfully.  
"Hey, my names Eric, I noticed you from across the room sitting alone,which you apparently aren't",he said as he sat down across the table from Serena.  
"I'm Serena, so you here with some friends"Serena asked.  
"Yeah a couple of jackass's if you aske me", he replied.  
Serena giggled and gulped a third of her margarita.  
"So whats wrong, why aren't you out dancing like you're friends"  
"Um...sord of just broke up with my boyfriend",Serena said as she stirred her drink.  
"The why are you wasten you're time on that small drink, you should be partying, let's slam a shot or two",he said.  
"Um okay, I guess",Serena said nervous and unsure.  
Eric motioned the waiter over and ordered 5 shots of whisky and coke. Eric told the waiter to place three shots of Whisky and coke infront of Serena and two in front of him.  
"Slam a shot then take a gulp of your coked to wash the nasty tasted down, when I say slam, gulp the first shot when I do",he said as he raised his first shot, Serena followed and did the same as him and raised her first shot.  
"Slamm",he said quickly.  
Eric was done with his shot and had slammed it on the table within 2 secounds.  
Serena took a little longer. She slammed it on the table while making a sour face, then reached for her coke as fast as she could, she gulped down half of it as fast as she could.  
"I think I'm gonna puke"Serena said as she made a weird face.  
"wait, slamm another one, just one more", he said with a sly grinn.  
"Fine",Serena sighed and grabbed another shot, and slammed it without waiting for Eric to slamm his. He didn't slamm his secound one, he watched her grab for her coke that time. She was a little buzzee after that. She sighed as she layed back on her chair.  
"Are you goin to drink you'r last one",Eric asked.  
"Yeah, why",Serena said slurring her words together. She raised the shot glass and poored it down her throut, then drank what was left of her coke. Serena reached across the across the table and grabbed Erics secound shot and dragged it over to her side.  
"You...are...trying to get me ... d..drunk arent you",Serena said as she raised the shot.  
"Trying",Eric said as Serena slammed the last shot down,"You'r already drunk".  
"Really...I don't feel anything",Serena giggled.  
At the opening of the club, Darien and Andrew walked in.  
"Look",Andrew Shouted to Darien,"Isn't that..."  
"Meatball head",Darien cut him off.  
"Yeah...but without the meatballs",Andrew grinned shocked.  
"What the hell is she doing",Darien freaked.  
Serena was on top of her table dancing around to a loud hard rock song. She had already kicked her boots off and was swinging her arms up as she danced around in circles barefoot on her table.  
"What's she even doing here. She's not old enough to be here",Andrew pointed out.  
"No clue",Darien siad as he and The rest of the dance club watched her dance around on the table like a crazy women.  
"Do you think we should get her down from there",Andrew asked as they walked a little bit toward her.   
  
  
(sorry to end the first chapter like that, the next chapter will be up soon, very soon, and for those Darien fans, he's in the rest of the fanfiction ALOT!!!!!!!!!!! (please read and review!) :) 


	2. Chapter2

(THANKS)to everyone who reviewed I thought I was going to get a bunch of reviews saying my fanfiction sucks! So thanks for reviewing it!:) ok so in chapter 1 we left off at,  
Andrew had just asked"Do you think we should get her down from there",".lol ok so heres the next chapter!)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"NOOOOOOO...dude act like you don't know", Darien grinned.  
"DARIEN...ANDREW",Serena shouted from across the room, as she danced on the table.  
"Shit",Darien sighed.  
"Should we go over there",Andrew asked smiling.  
"No, dude keep walkin"  
"Darien, Andrew, Yoohoo",Serena shouted as she jumped off the table. She ran strait to   
Darien.  
"ah...SHIT...dude i'm leavin",Darien exclaimed as she got closer. he quickly turned to walk back out of the club. Serena ran and jumped on Darien hugging him,as she nocked him over landing on top of him.  
"Hi...Darien",Serena slurred her words as she twirled a piece of his hair.  
"Get off me", he said as he tried to sit up. Serena rolled over off him, and just sat there on the floor staring at him. Darien slowly stood up as Andrew helped Serena to her feet.  
"What's wrong with you...have to much to drink or are you just on crack",Darien asked with a smile.  
Serena swayed back and forth as if she were going to fall over at any moment.  
"You sound like my mom",Serena snapped,"I think i may have had a few drinks with this guy named Ear or Reck or... I don't know".  
"So who'd you come here with",Andrew asked.  
"EarReck",Darien cracked. Serena just glared at him for a sec.  
Serena squinted at Andrew, and whispered,"There on the dance floor, but I htink Mina's gettin it on with the cute waiter".Serena giggled and almost tipped over,Darien had to Ketch her and steady on her feet.  
"Thanks",Serena managed to get out as she turned around,"Now where that reck", Serena said as she paused.  
"Why didn't Mina and them come over and stop you from drinking so much...and where the hell is Mina",Andrew said as he scanned the dance floor,"I don't see her, she's not out there...and who's this waiter guy".  
"I don't know who the waiter guy is, but i do know his name is A.J...and as you know my ASShole of a boyfriend dumped me, they probably saw me talking to Eric and thought let's leave them alone",Serena exclaimed,"Ha I remembered his name... yeah his name was Eric and who knows where the hell he went".  
"Well I'm gonna go find Mina and them",Andrew said as he started walking towards the dance floor.  
Serena stood there blankly,dizzy and soon a queasy feeling in her stomach started to form.  
"Darien...I think I need to sit...um can you help me find the freaken chair",Serena said as she fell back. Darien caught her, and helped her onto a chair, then sat on a chair next to her, at the table, she had just danced on.  
"Um...you okay, ah you don't look so good",Darien asked.  
"No,I'm not okay,I think I'm gonna puke",Serena exclaimed as she covered her mouth.  
"Come on",Darien said as he grabbed her free hand,he pulled her behind him and out the back door of the club. When they got outside the club, Serena leaned over and through up right away, while Darien held her hair back. She through up just about everything she had eaten all day, and through up everything alot of what she had drank.  
Serena looked up at Darien for a sec, then sord of realized she had some dribble hanging from her chin. "EEEWW...",Serena exclaimed as she stood up.  
"eeww",Darien accidently blurted out,"I mean hold on". Darien went to his car and pulled out a shirt.  
"Here, it's an old shirt of mine, you can wipe you'r mouth off on it",Darien said as he handed it to her. Serena a little embarrassed wiped her mouth and chin off on the shirt.  
"ah thanks", she said as she sighed as she handed it back to Darien. Darien took it and threw it in the dumpster, then helped her into his car and told her to stay there. He went back inside the crowded club, and found Andrew, with his arm around Mina and the rest of them sitting at a table, except for Ami, who was still stuck outside the club.  
"Um, I'm gonna take Serena home",Darien told them all.  
"Aaah oh",Andrew laughed,"You'r not gonna try and take advantage of her cause she wasted are you". Andrew gave Darien a sly grinn as he raised his eye brow.  
"Ha your funny...I wouldn't even dream it",Darien stated,"Besides she just through up in the parking lot...I wouldn't dare kiss her now".  
"OOOOOOh so you'd be kissing her if she hadn't puked",Andrew smiled,"Right".  
"Dude...I'm just taking her home",Darien smiled. Rei's face turned flaming red, she couldn't bair the thought of Serena and Darien getting together. Andrew couldn't help, but laugh. Darien was usually so mean to Serena and now he was being all nice and giving her a ride home, he new something was up with him.  
"SHUT up Andrew",Rei said coldly,"Darien doesn't even like Serena, in fact he doesn't like any of us...that way". Darien's started to turn a bit red, everyone could tell where this conversation was going.  
"...Okay well i'm gonna go",Darien said uncomfortably.  
"Okay here's her bag",Mina said as she handed it to Darien.  
"Well see ya later",Darien said then turned and walked away.  
"Bye",They all shouted as he walked out of the club.(except for Rei)  
When, Darien got back to his car, Serena had started his car and was blasting some rap song and singing to it.  
He opened the driver seat and just stared at her for a few secounds.  
"Big Pimpin..OHAO OHAO",Serena sang along, which weren't even the right words to the song.  
"What are you doing...we need to get you home",Darien said laughing as he sat down in the drivers seat. He shifted into drive, pulled out and drove down the street.  
"Darien..where we goin"Serena asked in a ditsy tone, as if she didn't know.  
"I'm taking you home",Darien replied.  
"BUT...my parents are home",Serena stated.  
"Yeah......so?",Darien asked looking at the road and glancing at her.  
"SOOOOO, they'll KILL me, please don't take me home Darien",Serena pleaded.  
"So where exactly do you want me to take you...my place is totally out of the question",Darien said as they turned down a street, which was streets away from Serena's house.  
"Why",Serena whined.  
"Can't you spend the night at Amy's or one of your other friends houses",Darien exclaimed.  
"NO...",Serena pouted as she crossed her arms.  
"Why",Darien asked annoyed.  
"Stop the car",Serena said then covered her mouth.  
"Why",Darien asked as he turned to look at Serena who was covering her mouth like she was going to through up.  
"Not again",Darien sighed as he stoped the car immediately. Serena jumped out before the car could even come to a complete stop. She leaned over the curb and through up, Darien got out and walked around the car to where Serena was. She sat down on the ground and leaned her head against the side of the car.  
Darien knelt next to her.  
"You okay",he whispered.  
"Yeah...I geuss",Serena said a little unsure. She wiped her mouth off as Darien helped her up. He helped her into the car, then got in and started driving towards Serena's house. They drove in silence down the street where Serena lived. He slowed as they got closer to her house, then he stoped and glanced at her. She was leaning her head against the window, with her eyes shut. He focused back on the road and sped up as they past her house. She basically slept the whole way to his place. When they finally got to his place he nudged Serena to wake up.  
  
  
(yeah sorry if this chapters kinda short):) (please read and review) 


	3. Chapter3

(Hey yeah sorry if this chapters short!hope who ever reads it likes it) :)  
  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
"I Swear...I only had one drink mom",Serena mummbled as she opened her eyes and saw Darien looking at her confused.  
"Huh...I'm not you'r mom",Darien smiled.  
"Noooooo....you Definitely are Not My MOM",Serena smiled,"you are a...HOT..HOT...Guy".  
He just laughed and said,"ah yeah I'm Darien...remember the guy you..hate".  
Serena giggled and twirled her braids, as she said,"I don't hate you".  
"Eh...",Darien didn't even know what to say, as far as he was informed she hated him, after all he wasn't exactly nice to her.  
"Ha...yeah I think you'r definetly drunk",Darien said, figuring thats the only reason she said what she said.  
  
"No...really, what would make you think I hated you"Serena giggled,"okay well...I mean you can be kind of a HUGE fuckin ASShole that makes me wanna Cry when ever I see you, but Obviously you can't be that big of an ASS all the time, because you didn't let me get in trouble with my parents".  
"Huh...was that supposed to be a compliment",Darien exclaimed, he wasn't expecting it that straight forward,"Wait did you just call me an Asshole, what the hell..I NEVER Made You CRY",Darien freaked.  
Serena curled up into a ball and bursted out crying.  
"NO,NO Stop crying",Darien paniced, and put his arm around her. Then realized what he just did, making him panic even more.  
"Woohoooo...getting a little cozy here are we",Serena giggled.  
"NO",Darien exclaimed. Serena burst out laughing.  
"Thats not Funny",Darien paniced as he moved away from her.  
"Come on...let's go",Darien sighed and got out of the car.  
"Can you walk",Darien said as he helped her out of the car to her feet,"Want me...to..um carry you",Darien grinned.  
"OH look, a FROG",Serena exclaimed as she jumped forward, and fell onto her knees. Serena started crawling around on the ground chasing after the tiny little frog.  
"Come here little Froggy", Serena exclaimed as she crawled faster. Darien just sat there and laughed, he wasn't exactly sure what to do, he'd never seen her like this before. Serena was crawling around in circles giggling,"Come here little Froggy,come here". She was making Darien dizzy just watching her. He couldn't take it any longer, finally he nelt down and picked up the frog.  
"FROGGY...Froggy Where'd You GO",Serena squeaked as she searched the ground.  
"Serena",Darien said.   
She looked up and smiled like an idiot,"FROGGY".  
"Open you'r hand",he sighed. Serena opened her hand a little bit, Darien set the little frog in Serena's hand. Serena's face went blank, her hand flung up in the air, sending the tiny frog flying into the woods.  
"WHAT...what the hell did you do that for",Darien exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.  
"I LOVE frogs, there so CUTE...,but I've never ever touched one...there kinda icky", Serena shrugged.  
Darien stared at her weird, not knowing really what to say.  
"Yeah well I think Froggys gone", he accidentally laughed.  
Serena glared at him,"Help me up". He grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet.  
"Now do you think you can walk",Darien asked, thinking hopefully she'd say yes.  
"No",Serena exclaimed cheerfully.  
"Why not",Darien sighed.  
"Carry me",she smiled,"Please"  
He picked her up and started carrying her up the stairs.  
"I know you wouldn't let me get in trouble",Serena whispered in his ear.  
"Yeah sure",Darien replied.  
"No really, thanks Darien",She said when they reached the top of the stairs.  
He set her down next to his door, so he could unlock it. She leanded against the wall, and slid down to the floor. Darien helped her to her feet, he put her arm around his neck and helped her in and onto the couch.  
"Nice apartment",Serena siad as she stretched out on the couch,"Nice couch too, do you have any POT".  
"Thanks and...NO",he laughed as he shut his door and locked it."You don't even smoke pot",he said as he turned around,"Right?"  
"NO",Serena smiled.  
"No you do or No you don't", he asked as he went and got her a blanket and pillow.  
  
(yeah sorry to end this chapter that way!)(READ AND REVIEW PLEASSEEEEEEEE!) :):):) 


	4. Chapter4

(yeah sorry if this chapter isn't the greatest I wrote it while I was sick, so i wasn't in the greatest mood!,but yeah I hope who ever reads it likes it! And THANK You to those people who Reviewed my story, that helped alot!!!:):):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
oh yeah and sorry If I made alot of spelling mistakes in the other chapters,and sorry if the I make mistakes in this chapter to, sometimes I don't ketch all my mess ups!lol :)):):)  
  
Chapter:4  
  
"I mean No, as in...um No", Serena twirled her hair confused.  
"Ha...what"?Darien laughed as he handed her the blanket."here",he said as he put the pillow under her head, then hesitated, realizing how close he was to her face. Serena smiled and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.  
"Whooah...what do ya think your doin",Darien almost blushed like a little girl.  
"What do you think i'm doing",Serena giggled.  
"Something you'r going to regret later",Darien whispered, as he pulled away. "I mean in all truth I am a GREAT Kisser, but you aren't sober enough to remember or enjoy it",Darien complimented himself as he paced the room.  
"How do you know you'r such a GREAT Kisser...what do you do practice kissing yourself in the mirror",Serena snickered.  
"Ha...funny, Nooo I don't makeout with the mirror",Darien glared at her annoyed,"I've just always been told I was a GREAt Kisser, by alot of girls".  
"Alot of girls...oooooooh so are you like a male slut Darien",Serena giggled.  
Darien just glared at her again,"No...Girls just don't seam to wanna leave me alone",he grinned. Then went into the kitchen and got out a big bowl, and a glass of water. He set the bowl next to the couch, on the floor and the glass of water on the coffee table infront of Serena. Then plopped down into a chair next to her.  
"You know the only reason I'm letting you stay here is because you'r extremely drunk...right",Darien stated the obvious.  
"Of course",Serena said mocking him,"I mean why else would you let me stay here, most of the time you won't even talk to me unless it's to call me Meatball head or something".  
Darien ignored her last comment,"Think you've sobered up a bit",Darien asked.  
"A little...do you have any Pees...oooooooh or Frogs",Serena giggled,"I love those frogs they remind me of pees...which I love too that is so wierd hu.."Serena whispered  
in his ear.  
Darien laughed at her for a while."so do you think you'r going to throw up again",Darien asked curiously.  
"Maybe..I don't know",Serena said as she put her hand on her head. Darien stood up and started to walk across the room,but stoped when serena asked,"Darien...um do you think you could sit up with me for a while..um I'm not exactly feeling the greatest and I know I wont be able to sleep".  
"Ah..yeah sure",Darien gave her a light smile. He went and sat back down in the chair next to her. Serena sat up, wrapping the blanket tight around her, she just stared at Darien for a while, she didn't really know what to say to him now that she had asked him not to go. Dariens eyes slowly started shuting.  
Serena decided to break the silance,"hhhmm...So what was up with Andrew at the club".  
"What do you mean what was up with him",Darien snapped awake.  
"He was acting kinda weird...like when I said something about Mina and the waiter, he freaked...I mean what does he care",Serena replied.  
"I don't know...maybe he likes her",Darien blurted out not meaning to say that,"I mean maybe he was just thinking that Eric dude...was going to get the rest of the girls all drunk then leave them there",Darien said trying to cover up what he just said.  
"Oooh.. so he likes her",Serena giggled,"Wow that was really unexpected".  
"Why I mean Mina's kind of a, really attractive girl, young but attractive, you to look alike, sometimes when you both wear your hair down, it's hard to tell you to apart",Darien stated casually. Serena's face turned Bright red, and suddenly she found herself in deep thought(he said Mina was attractive and that I look like Mina, Ooh does he think I'm attractive, did he just say...)  
"Serena",Darien exclaimed.  
She was still caught up in her thoughts(Did he just say I was Attractive), Serena giggled to herself.  
"Serena",Darien exclaimed again.  
Serena snapped out of it and saw Darien looking at her weird.  
"Huh...",She smiled and flipped her hair around.  
"ah.. are you okay, you'r face is all red and you look like you'r going to faint or throw up or something", he looked really concerned.  
"Oh yeah...I'm fine I just feel a little flushed", she said as she reached for the water.Darien stretched out in the chair as he asked,"So what's with this New look".  
Serena smiled,"I don't know, I thought it would make me look older, obviously pigtails make me look younger, and with pigtails I probably wouldn't have gottin into that club...so what do ya think does it make me look any older".  
Darien checked her out for a few secounds, then grinned wildly,"OOoooh yeah you Definitely look older".  
Serena snuggled up in the blanket,"um...Darien I have a question",Serena asked anxiously.  
"What",he sighed as he slouched down in his chair, making him look like a cutie.  
"Um so..if I wasn't all drunk like I am Now would you have kissed me before...",Serena looked as if she were going to throw up at any moment.  
"Would you really have wanted me to kiss you",Darien smiled.  
"Don't answer my question with a question",Serena snapped.  
"Well answer my question and I'll answer yours", he laughed.  
"No I asked you first",Serena exclaimed.  
They both went silent, not really wanting to answer each others questions. Darien just sat there and stared at her for a while till, Serena paniced as she reached for the bowl he put on the floor. She picked it up and ran around out of the living room, searching for the bathroom. When she finally found it she went straight for the toilet. She ended up throwing up a little bit before she made it in the tiolet. There was a little puddle next to the tiolet. Serena scooted back ,sitting next to the tub She layed her head in her hands. When she looked up and saw Darien, her eyes were spinning or the room was spinning. She could barely focus, when she sat up she realized she had got throw up on her shirt. Serena didn't know what to do, she just sat there looking at spinning Darien.  
"One secound",Darien exclaimed as he went across the hall to his room. He looked through his closet and found an older shirt he had grown out of, that was clean. It was a t-shirt with some famouse Rock bands name on it. He walked back into the bathroom where serena was sitting on the floor looking at the throw up on her shirt in disgust. He handed her the shirt to change into then walked out of the bathroom back into the living room, and plopped down on the couch. Serena shut the bathroom door, then examined the shirt, it was white, with the rock bands name printed over the center of it and long sleeved. She pulled it up over her head, and slid her hands through the sleeves. The sleeves were a bit long on her, she pulled them over her hands and tuged at them. She looked in the mirror, her mascara was running,and her face was a mess. She glanced around, and grabbed a small towel. she washed her face off, making her feel a little better. Then noticed her mascara and eye liner had rubbed off all over the towel. Serena glanced around and quickly tossed it into the hamper. She turned to walk out and stoped to look in the long five foot mirror on the door. Noticing how ridiculous she looked. She still had on her platform boots, and her tiny mini skirt, didn't really go with his t-shirt. She figured at the moment it didn't really matter. She set her shirt on the side of the tub, and walked out. When she got back into the living room, Darien was stretched out of the whole couch. Serena giggled, he looked cute sleeping she thought to herself. He was still wearing his shoes, and was fully dressed, he was wearing a black botton up shirt, half way unbuttoned, revealing his chest and baggy jeans, with adidas shoes. Serena walked over to the chair by the couch, Dariens eyes immediately snapped open.  
"Hey you look good in my shirt",He grinned as he sat up. Serena plopped down on the couch next to him.  
  
(yeah I hope this chapter wasn't that short and I hope you liked it!:):):)lol Please Read and Review!)(oh yeah and I'll have the fifth chapter up soon!) 


	5. Chapter5

(Oh man I feel so dumb, I kept putting through instead of throw and I kept putting couch when I meant to put coach! I am so sorry, if that confused you through out the chapters! so bare with me! and um yeah the person who wrote the Review about me ripping off other stories...I don't even know what to say! I barely read any fanfiction on fanfiction.net, so my idea for this story was totally my idea! just me, I didn't copy anyone else's work! And if you're going to leave a bad review, I think you should at least leave your email address on your profile thing! because it just shows that you the anonymous writer are a pathetic chicken, if you can't take someone emailing you back about the really rude review you put, so I'd just like to say you're pathetic for criticizing my work, when you haven't written even one story on fanfiction.net!!!)  
  
  
Chapter:5  
  
Then her face started to turn red, she realized she was sitting really really close to him. Her embarrassment suddenly faded and was replaced with a nauseous feeling. Her head started pounding.  
"You okay"? He asked, thinking she was going to throw up on him.  
"Yeah...I'll be fine, I just don't feel so good...I think I'm feeling the after affects of being drunk" Serena sighed as she leaned back on the coach. Darien leaned back and put his arm around her. Serena snuggled up close to him and covered up with her blanket. Serena started to daze off into deep thoughts, (I can't Believe I'm here, I thought Darien hated me, he always calls me Meatball head and now he's letting me stay the night, maybe I miss judged him). Soon she drifted off to sleep. Darien sat there and watched her sleep for a while. Then looked at his watch and realized what time it was, it was going onto 4 am. He glanced back at Serena, then slowly sat up and laid her down on the coach as he got up. He pulled the blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. Then went into the bathroom and picked up the large bowl that Serena had run in there with. He set the bowl on the floor in front of the coach. He figured he could at least get a few hours of sleep before he had to go to work. He turned the living room and hallway lights off as he walked to his room.  
  
Serena's eyes flung open as she sat up, and covered her mouth. She quickly picked up the large bowl on the floor, and threw up right away. Disgusted, she set the bowl down on the floor. She glanced around in the darkness for a clock, then got up and stumbled around a bit. She realized she still had her knee high boots on; she took them off and set them next to the door. She started to walk to the bathroom and on the way noticed Darien's room. The door was wide open, Serena paused. She peeked into his room, he look like he was in deep sleep. Serena didn't want to wake him up, after all she did keep him up most the night. Serena stood there in front of his bed staring at him, while drifting off into deep thoughts." he looks so cute sleeping....shit when did I fall asleep?aaah did he have his arm around me when I fell asleep...oh my god..Shit why did he put his arm around me, and why the hell did I snuggle up close to him...I must have still been drunk or something..yeah that's gotta be it", Serena suddenly realized she was still standing in front of his bed staring at him in a daze."Shit what if he wakes up and sees me standing here", Serena thought to herself as she rushed out of his room. She went to the bathroom then came back out and searched around for a clock. The only clock he had was in his kitchen, it was 4:45 am. She decided to just go back to sleep, she was tired and there was nothing else for her to do. A few minutes after she plopped back down on the coach she was sound asleep.  
  
Serena was awakened by Darien running around his apartment, barefoot, trying to find his stuff for work. When he was completely dressed and ready he plopped down in a chair at a table and yawned.  
"Do you have to go to work or something", Serena asked feeling bad that she kept him up.  
"Eh..",Darien exclaimed as he turned around," holy shit I didn't know you were up, yeah I work at a restaurant downtown...I'm a waiter", Darien said with a slight smile.  
"You are a waiter..You, I could never picture it", Serena giggled," Do you go around calling your customers names like Meatball head". She had a sly grin on her face; she had to bring that up.  
"No, just you", Darien smiled," Except I can't call you that now, because you don't have any meatballs on your head". Darien had a big smile on his face.  
Serena blushed as she asked,"Um I didn't say or do anything really Stupid did I"?  
"Well let's see do you remember Froggy", Darien smiled, almost laughing.  
Serena looked at Darien confused,"Um what...Froggy"?  
"Yeah Froggy...what you don't remember chasing a frog around in circles...you were giggling Froggy...Froggy",Darien laughed.  
"Ah...NO..I don't remember that...I don't really remember a lot from last night...like how I got drunk..I barely remember the club"; Serena looked confused," What happened to that guy I had a few drinks with".  
"Um..I don't know, he just disappeared...I guess when we showed up",Darien smiled," I guess we scared him off".  
"Yeah Thanks for, letting me stay here," Serena had a big smile on her face," If you hadn't I'd be in some deep shit".  
"Yeah well I can't be an Asshole all the time", Darien sighed as he stood up. Serena smiled at the sight the expression on his face. "There's aspirin in one of those cabinets and glasses in one of the other cabinets...um I have to go to work so um..I'll see ya when I get back or if you're not here..I guess I'll just see ya whenever I see ya",Darien smiled as he opened the door,"So see ya later".  
"Bye",Serena called as he walked out the door. Serena had such a bad head ach, she coudn't move. She layed back down for a few minutes then managed to get up. She walked to the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. There were glasses and dishes, she took out a glass and set it on the counter. Then opened another cabinet and found a small bottle of aspirin. She gulped down the water and swallowed two aspirin, as she glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It was 6:40, she new her parents both didn't get up till 8 o'clock, so she had some time to get home and sneak back in through her window. She washed the cup and placed it back in the cabinet. The she went and sat on the coach and folded the blanket she used to sleep with. She looked around for her bag, which was no where to be found. She realized it must still be in Darien's car, but he was probably in town already. Her cell phone was in her bag, so she decided to use Darien's. She looked around the living room and found no phone, then searched the kitchen.  
"Well it must be in Darien's room...hmmm, but isn't that sord of an invasion of privacy", Serena thought to herself as she peered into his room,"oh well..I'll just go in and grab the phone and come back out here". She pushed the door open and went into his room. Serena glanced around and noticed Darien kept his room pretty neat, the phone was on a stand next to the bed. She grabbed it and hurried out, and plopped back down on the coach. She dialed Ami's number, but no one answered, so she dialed litas number. Lita answered tiredly, and Serena told her what happened, and that she needed a ride home. Lita told her she'd be there in about 20 minutes. Serena and Lita said good bye, and hung up. Then Serena looked around in the drawers in the kitchen, till she found a pen, she got up and went to the desk next to the big Entertainment center.   
And looked through it till she found a notebook. She ripped a piece of paper out and set the notebook back in the desk. She sat back down on the coach, and wrote Darien a note. Serena set the note on his kitchen table, and put the pen back in the drawer. She turned the T.V on while she waited for Lita to get there. Lita got there 30 minutes later. Serena hurried down and jumped into Lita's car.  
"What took you so long", Serena asked.  
"Traffic",Lita said tiredly," And the fact that I'm so tired I almost crashed into five cars, you owe me for this one".  
"Yeah...I know, well thanks for coming and picking me up..I need to be home before my parents get up which is at 8 o'clock", Serena sighed.  
"So what did Darien exactly say about you spending the night",Lita asked as she watched the road.  
"I don't know...I guess he didn't mind..He felt bad, he couldn't just let me get in trouble", Serena said with a slight smile.  
"Of course he couldn't just let you get in trouble",Lita laughed,"Which only further more proves my point...that he likes you".  
Serena just laughed,"Lita you have problems, what are you on CRACK? Your definitely imagining, things", she squeaked.  
"I'm not imagining things...everyone can tell...well everyone but you and Rei that is...if she found out she'd snap",Lita smiled.  
  
(yeah sorry this is a really short chapter,I just can't get in the mood to write right now!Please Read and Review!) :):):) 


	6. Chapter6

(Yeah ok so this chapter may suck! I don't know, I wrote this when I hadn't slept in like 2 days! I had like writers Block for a LONG time! And sorry for leaving off where I did in chapter 5! That was dumb of me! I ended the chapter in the middle of a conversation! Lol I'm such a dumb ass sometimes! Sorry if the grammars not that good and the spelling and shit! The spell checker doesn't find every mistake, and the ones it doesn't find I probably won't find either, cuz my brains Fried! And there will be no more coaches or couches in this story, since I get everything messed up! Lol oh well whatever! Read and Review if you want!):):):)  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
"Yup you're definitely on CRACK", Serena stated as she drifted off into deep thoughts of Darien.  
"In fact maybe we should go over to Rei's and tell her you spent the night at Darien's house", Lita giggled, " It would drive her crazy, the thought of you and Darien together", Lita's eyes glazed over with joy.  
"You're not funny", Serena snapped sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.  
"Yup...I think we should", Lita smiled, "I'm gonna go to her house now k"!  
"NO", Serena protested," Just drive me home...and don't tell Rei about this okay"?  
"Yeah...fine", Lita smirked.  
Lita had a big smile on her face when they reached Serena's house," So...what did you guys doooooooo last night", she giggled.  
Serena blushed, "Nothing...I passed out on his couch".  
"Oh...yeah right", Lita grinned.  
"Shut up", Serena laughed as she got out of the car, "call me and I'll tell you what I can remember, k talk to ya later", Serena waved and walked up her drive way.  
Lita laughed and then sped off, she was gone in a matter of seconds. Serena tiptoed around to the back of her house. She looked up; her room was on the second floor. She had almost forgotten how she'd snuck out. She had to climb off her balcony onto a close by tree and climb down that. She looked up, it was a pretty tall tree,"Damnit what the hell was I thinking...Now I have to climb all the way up there", she scolded herself. She was feeling a lot weaker than when she had snuck out the day before, but she figured it'd be pointless if she let herself get in trouble now. After everything Darien did for her. She started climbing, she didn't get very far before she got so tired she had to stop and brace herself against a branch for a few minutes. When she was feeling a little better she reached for a high branch above her head and tried to pull herself up, but she lost her balance. Her hands slipped off the branch. She tried to balance herself, but her foot slipped and she ended up falling to the ground. Landing on her ankle,"Damnit", she groaned as she felt her ankle. She sat up and glanced back at the tree, "Stupid tree", she sighed.  
"Serena...what are you doing out here"!  
Serena looked up, "MOM...I mean...I just got up early and felt like taking a walk", Serena exclaimed as she stood up.  
"In those clothes", her mom asked.  
"Yeah well I felt like dressing up...um Lita and all of us are going out to a nice restaurant for breakfast", Serena smiled nervously.  
Her mom shifted her weight and stared at Serena. "Well okay honey, but could you clean up your room before you leave", her mom smiled.  
"MY ROOM", Serena exclaimed eyes bulging out of her head. Her thoughts began to race, if her mom had been in her room she probably would have seen the wig and pillows stuffed under her covers. Serena's mom looked at her for a long moment.  
"Yeah, your pillows and blankets are all over the floor", her mom scolded, "Pick them up before you leave, and make your bed".  
"Okay I'll go pick them up now", Serena said as she sped past her mom and up the stairs. When Serena stepped into her room, she found, sure enough her covers and pillows were scattered all over the floor. Luna was sitting on her bed with a disapproving frown.  
Serena shut her door and started picking up her pillows.  
"Ah...I guess I owe you one", Serena said with a guilty smile.  
"You owe me more than just one..if I hadn't messed up the covers, your mother would have seen the ridiculous looking wig and pillows. She wouldn't have fallen for that, she would have seen right through that little trick", Luna almost sneered.  
"Well thanks", Serena smiled as if she really didn't hear what Luna had said.  
"Now what are you going to tell your mom, are you going to go out again, when you've just gotten home", Luna asked, not really expecting Serena to even listen to her. She was basically just speaking her mind aloud.  
Serena happened to be paying attention, "Well I'll just have to tell her I'm feeling sick and that I'm going to go back to bed for a while, I didn't really get that much sleep last night ya know! All I wanna do right now is sleep". When she had made her bed and everything was in place she plopped down on it. Stretching out and yawning at the same time. She was about to doze of into sleep, when Luna interrupted her. She opened her eyes to Luna batting her head with her paw.  
"Get up Serena and go tell your mother the truth", Luna sneered. Serena stood up and went to her closet. She shuffled through the hangers till; she found some of her comfortable pajamas. She went into the bathroom and changed into them, they were a light purple with little moons on them. Eventually she wandered downstairs into the kitchen where her mom was eating breakfast.  
"Serena what are you doing in your pajamas", her mom asked as she looked up at her.  
"I don't feel good enough to go out, so I'm going to go upstairs and go back to bed. And if anyone calls tell them I'm sick and I'll call them back", Serena said and then headed back up stairs. She felt so relieved; she could finally go to sleep. Lying on her bed, she fell asleep within minutes.  
  
While Serena was sound asleep Darien was Dazing off at work. Obviously he had had barley any sleep. Darien had sat down in the back room of the restaurant to take a brake. He couldn't keep his head straight for even a minute. He was almost asleep, when his boss popped his head in and told him to get to work. He sluggishly got up and walked back into the main part of the restaurant. Where He spotted the blond haired guy sitting at a small table. He went over to the table and plopped down in a chair across from him.  
"Hey Andrew", Darien sighed as he laid his head on the table.  
Andrew grinned, "Didn't your boss just tell you to get to work".  
"Yeah...but he didn't mean it", Darien exclaimed, "He'll forget that he even told me to get back to work, then notice me sitting here and maybe tell me again, and then I'm not gonna get back to work, I'm gonna sit here and talk to you all day, and he'll probably forget I even work here. He's just weird like that".  
"So what happened with you and Serena last night..?did you just take her home", Andrew asked as he picked up and piece of bread, then accidentally dropped it on the floor. He scooted it under the table with his foot.  
"No", Darien sighed and looked up across the table, where Andrew was trying to pick the   
ice out of his soda.  
"Oh so something happened", Andrew pride curiously.  
"No, nothing happened..at least nothing that you're thinking", Darien said as he scanned the room for his boss.  
"So what exactly did happen", Andrew was dieing to know.  
"She spent the night at my apartment, But Nothing happened except she ended up throwing up again, she fell asleep on the couch and I slept in my room", Darien felt he had to make that clear.  
Andrew started laughing at him, "She spent the night...at..You're..apartment", he couldn't stop laughing."Yeah, what's funny about that", Darien demanded  
"This is the same Serena, you used to be really mean to and call meatball head all the time...and now your being all lovey dovey with her", Andrew smiled, "I just find that hard to believe".  
"I'm not getting all Lovey DOVEY with her, besides you like Mina", Darien stated.  
"Oh so now you're changing the subject", Andrew laughed again,"Seriously..were you drunk last night, weren't her parents pissed that she didn't come home last night...I know Mina's were".  
"Her parents thought she was home sleeping...wait what did you just say about Mina", Darien was shocked.  
Andrew busted out laughing,"dude..I was kidding...Mina's not like that".  
"She just looked so helpless and fragile...and then she puked, which okay was gross, but she just looked kinda cute when she fell asleep in my car..it was like she wasn't meatball head anymore and if I drove her home she would've got into trouble..and then she would have blamed me, which you know I can't take the blame for anything", Darien was rambling on and on.  
"You better be talkin about Serena and NOT Mina", Andrew blurted out.  
"Are you that big of a dumb ass, of course I was talking about Serena", Darien snapped as he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned and looked up, it was his boss.  
"Darien your FIRED", his boss snapped.  
"Wha...why", Darien was stunned.  
"Didn't I tell you to get back to work", his boss asked.  
Darien raised an eyebrow,"Um NO..I've been working all day..Go yell at that kid over there, he's been sitting around talking to his friends all day".  
"hhhmmm..he's been sitting around all day", His boss became furious.  
"Yup..I told him to get to work and he just sat there", Darien exclaimed. His boss flew off in a mad dash toward the kid Darien had pointed out.Andrew was laughing his ass off.  
"I told you he was weird, anyway and then when I got to work today I realized she left her purse or bag or whatever in my car and now what am I supposed to do", Darien exclaimed as he laid his head back on the table.  
"Um maybe you should go to her house and give her the purse back", Andrew smiled, "seriously, you should just go right now..it's not like your boss is gonna miss ya".   
"Why would I go give her the purse right this instint", Darien asked confused.  
"Because dumbass..her parents are both at work right, so you'll be able to talk or DO whatever", Andrew smirked.  
"Well Whatever's, not gonna happen, but I wanna give her an answer to a question she asked me last night, which she may not remember asking", Darien exclaimed as he stood up. Darien walked up to his boss smiled, "I've been working all day and really hard, so I'm going to take a brake and go to lunch okay". His boss just nodded okay. Darien walked to his car with Andrew fallowing behind him.  
"Dude..I'm coming with you", Andrew said as they got into the car.  
"Why", Darien sighed annoyed.  
"Moral support", Andrew exclaimed and slammed his door shut.  
Darien started the car and off to Serena's house they went.   
  
(hhahaha what a dumb way to end that chapter, but yeah whatever! you can read and review if you want to!):):):) 


End file.
